Halloween Spirit
by Zombiekittie
Summary: Why? Why did you leave? I thought you were happy. I thought, I hoped, I was wrong. When you walked through those doors, I had never seen a bigger smile on your face. You weren't sad at all. Dammit. I was, I had never been more heartbroken. Puzzleshipping.


Yes. I am aware this is ridiculously short. I apologize. I really wanted to get this up before Halloween, but work prevented me from doing so. Anyway. This is just the prolog, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A crisp autumn's breeze floated though the city, picking up crunchy brown fallen leaves as it passed by, carrying them a few feet before gently setting them back down. Fluffy white clouds drifted across the sky, occasionally hiding the sun from view. Pumpkins were set out on front pouches, some had been carved into funny looking faces, or Halloween themed characters. Front yards consisted of styrofoam cemeteries or plastic bag ghosts. The residents was preparing themselves for a most loved holiday: Halloween.

Yugi walked down the city streets, barely glancing at the decorations as he passed. The only thing on his mind at this point was to get home. It had been a rough day from the start. His night was restless, after all, being awoken five times due to the same nightmare is exhausting. Not to mention on his way to the store some moron ran a stop sign and almost ran him over. Needless to say he was a little more than irritated, luckily however, his grandfathers favorite store was only a five or ten minute walk from the game shop. He was almost home, good thing too, the weight of bags was starting to be a little much.

He made his way to the front door and set some bags down so he could open the door. Once opened he picked his bags back up and walked inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

Once inside he set down the bags down on the kitchen counter for his grandfather. Who was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of hot tea. "Thank you for going to the store for me, Yugi." Solomon looked over to Yugi a smiled before setting the paper on the table.

Yugi replied with a faint smile and proceeded to put away the groceries he just brought home.

"Your mother and I are making cookies tonight, you can help if you'd like." Solomon said and proceeded to stand up. He walked over to the counter top and attempted to help the boy with the items.

"I've got it, Grandpa." Yugi replied and grabbed the few remaining items from the bag.

Solomon grunted and leaned up against the counter, watching his grandson put everything away. "Halloween is tomorrow, you need to get into the holiday spirit, Yugi."

Yugi immediately stopped what he was doing and shut his eyes tight, as if doing so would erase the words just spoken and make everything go away. He knew it wouldn't though, nothing would make what he was going though any easier. Instead he fought his way though the tears and finished the task at hand.

Realizing his grandson's distress Solomon spoke. "I'm sorry, Yugi, I didn't mean to-" He apologized, realizing what he had said.

"It's alright. I've been thinking about him all day anyway." Yugi replied and forced a smile. It was obvious even to himself that there was no happiness behind it. Yugi just let out a sigh and left the kitchen.

"I worry about you, Yugi." Solomon spoke softly to himself as he watch his grandson walk solemnly up the stair leading to his bedroom.

Yugi sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hand. He stared at the hardwood floor, searching for answers to the questions that had been tormenting him for the past two years.

_Why? Why did you leave? I thought you were happy. I thought, I hoped, I was wrong. When you walked through those doors, I had never seen a bigger smile on your face. You weren't sad at all. Dammit. I lo- No. _

Yugi let out a frustrated grunt and stood up. He walked over to the sky light and looked up into the beautiful blue sky. Two black birds flew overhead, dancing around each other.

_I wish I was a bird. Maybe I could fly away from this place, and all these things that just remind me of you. _

He took in a deep, ragged breath and held it for a couple seconds before releasing. He closed his eyes and slightly tilted his head up, trying to keep the tears away from his pink cheeks, with no avail.

The tears slid down to his chin, and fell onto the floor below him.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
